


Watching Over You

by fuzzytomato



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzytomato/pseuds/fuzzytomato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for gwyntastic. h/c Merlin/Gwaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Over You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gwyntastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyntastic/gifts).



Merlin ran the cool rag over Gwaine’s fevered brow then down his neck and over his shoulders, letting the excess water pool in the hollow of Gwaine’s throat. The action had become methodical now. Wet the cloth in the basin by Gwaine’s sickbed, wring it out, gently swipe it over his forehead, down his chest in an attempt to cool his friend’s raging fever.

A sickness had broken out in the lower town and the knights had been helping Gaius with the stricken, taking them medicine, bringing the most enfeebled to Gaius’s chambers and also burying the bodies of the dead. The knights were strong and no one ever thought that they would fall victim as well. Leon had first but recovered within a few days. Lancelot felt weak for an evening and a morning before he was well again.

Gwaine had collapsed on the practice field four days ago and hadn’t woken since.

Merlin tried not to think about it, tried not to picture the way Gwaine had just crumpled in his armour, and how Merlin had run to him, almost getting himself skewered by Percival on accident because of his fervent need to get to his friend. Arthur had yelled at him but Merlin had paid him no mind, rolling Gwaine over, removing his helm as quickly and gently has possible before placing his shaking hands to Gwaine’s brow to find him burning up with fever.

Four days later, Gwaine was still lying in Merlin’s cot, white sleeping shirt unlaced at the throat, soaked with sweat, pulse rapid, breath reedy and thin.

Merlin hadn’t left him at all. His back ached from sleeping in a chair. His heart ached from hearing his friend’s fretful moans in his sleep.

Merlin sighed, wiped the cloth over Gwaine’s arms and tried to keep all his morbid thoughts at bay. It was difficult. He had lost many loved ones over the years and Gwaine… well, Gwaine was a true friend and someone that had solidified his place so firmly in Merlin’s life, slotted in where others couldn’t, and Merlin didn’t want to lose that, couldn’t lose that.

Gwaine wasn’t destiny like Arthur. There were no magical ties that bound him to Merlin, yet, he stayed anyway.

He was Gwaine and only Gwaine.

And Merlin loved him for it.

Merlin took Gwaine’s limp hand into his own, threaded his fingers through Gwaine’s hot ones and leaned forward, pressed so close that he could feel the waves of heat coming from Gwaine’s body. Merlin lowered his head close to his friend’s ear.

“Gwaine,” he whispered. “My friend, please, I need you to get better.” Merlin rested his forehead on Gwaine’s chest, choking back the tears that pricked behind his eyes. He took a shuddering breath. “I want you to know…know I am watching over you.”

Merlin felt fingers carding through his hair and at first, he thought it was a phantom touch, that his dreams had skewed his reality, but then there was a slight tug and a rough voice.

“And here I thought it was my job to watch over you.”

Merlin snapped his head up and found brown eyes staring at him through heavy lids.

“Gwaine,” Merlin breathed, relieved. Merlin ran his fingertips over Gwaine’s gaunt cheek. “You’re awake.”

“Apparently,” he rasped then grimaced.

Merlin sat up quickly and reached for the cup of water on the table nearby. He slid a hand under Gwaine’s neck, and held the cup to his lips.

“Not too fast,” Merlin said softly as Gwaine sucked the liquid down greedily. More dribbled down his chin than went into his mouth but he moaned appreciatively anyway. Merlin pulled the cup away after a few moments and eased Gwaine back onto his pillow.

“Thank you,” Gwaine murmured.

“I should get Gaius,” Merlin said, standing, but Gwaine weakly grabbed his wrist.

“Wait,” he said, eyelids already drooping shut. “Merlin, thank you, for being my friend, for staying.”

Merlin sat back on the bed, leaned in, brushed sweat-soaked hair out of Gwaine’s face then pressed a kiss to his cooling forehead, a token and a promise.

“Always,” he answered.


End file.
